Learning to Live
by SorrowfulJoy
Summary: Lillian McCarty has been searching for her brother, Emmett, for years. But when she finds out that her friend who used live in Pheonix, Bella, is married she decides to go and give her a visit. But while visiting a friend, she finds her brother and so much more. Set after BD, all cannon couples, slight OOC characters, please give it a shot! Rated M to be safe.


Bella sighed happily as she watched her family all relax, her daughter was outside with Jacob, Edward was composing on the piano, Emmett and Rosalie were indisposed, Alice was on her laptop shopping (big surprise), Jasper was upstairs reading and Carlisle and Esme were sitting together whispering to each other lovingly. Everything was perfect. Though in the back of her mind, a small piece worried about the Volturi, worried that they would come back. As if sensing his wife was in distress, Edward smoothly transitioned to her lullaby. She smiled and closed her eyes.

A car pulling up the drive way had everyone freezing. Who would be coming out there? Charlie had said he was coming the next day so he wasn't the one driving.

"Alice?" Edward asked quietly and Alice's face went blank before frowning.

"I-I can't see who it is," A wolf? But why wouldn't they just come in wolf form to visit? Wouldn't Jacob have been able to tell if someone was coming? Everyone was in the living room in seconds, wondering why a wolf would be coming. An unfamiliar car parked and they could hear the door opening and light steps on the grass before walking the steps, a clacking sounded. The person was wearing heels. This was a stranger. Carlisle zipped to the door and paused for a few seconds after the knock sounded. Then the door opened.

"Hello, may I help you?" Carlisle asked warmly.

"Hello, I know I'm unexpected but I wanted to surprise Bella," a woman's voice said and they all looked at Bella besides Carlisle who raised an eyebrow at the visitor. The woman at the door smiled, two dimples showing Carlisle froze, an image of Emmett passing through his mind. "My name is Lillian; can I see Bella, please?"

"Lillian?" Bella asked, and then her mind went back through her foggy memories and a girl with curly brown hair, a wide dimpled smile and clear blue eyes flashed at her. Ah yes, she remembered Lillian. They had been really good friends when Bella lived in Washington. How could she have forgotten her old best friend?

"Well, Bella isn't-" Bella interrupted Carlisle by zooming to the door, ignoring the hisses of warning from Jasper.

"Lillian?" Bella asked stepping around Carlisle and the woman smiled, her blue eyes crinkling at the edges and Bella jumped forward to hug Lillian. Then she wrinkled her nose, what was that smell? It was almost like Jacob smelled, but not as bad.

"I see things have changed with you," Lillian said with a loud laugh and Bella looked up at her. She saw Emmett in her, too. It was odd. "Can I come in?" Lillian asked, her eyes were now slightly weary. She was anticipating something.

"Of course," Bella said and stepped aside to let her friend in. Lillian followed her to the living room. The whole family was standing around but then at Lillian's gasp they all looked at her. Her blue eyes were filled with tears; a pained expression was etched onto her face as she slowly walked toward Emmett who raised his eyebrows.

"You-you're alive?" Lillian choked out and Emmett looked at Carlisle confused.

"I think you have me confused-" Emmett started to say with an easy grin but was cut off.

"No, you're Emmett McCarty, I know who are," Lillian said and everyone froze, some feeling threatened. How did she know that? Jaspers mind whirled as he thought of the easiest way to kill the human without spilling blood.

"How...?" Emmett trailed off with a frown.

"I know the last time you saw me, I was way smaller, but c'mon Emmett!" Lillian said with a laugh as she wiped her eyes. "I thought that Mother was kidding when she told me that you weren't dead. I've been looking for you for years." She said in a pained voice.

"I'm sorry, really, but who are you?" Emmett asked and Lillian stepped back, hurt flashing on her face.

"Em? You really don't remember me?" She asked and Rosalie hissed at the nickname.

"Just say who you are," Rosalie snapped and Lillian looked between the two, hurt still filling her face.

"I'm Lillian Rose McCarty, Emmett's sister. How did you forget me?" Lillian asked as Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"A sister?" Emmett echoed, the name sounded familiar and then his vampire mind pushed its way through his human memories he had forgotten and he saw a young girl running around laughing as he chased her. Her blue eyes smiling up at him, their eye color the exact same. Her face flashed in his mind and he stepped back as he saw the woman in front of him did looked exactly like the girl in his memories, only now she was a young woman. "Lil?" Emmett asked and joy filled her eyes as a grin spread across her face.

"You remember me now, being a vampire didn't erase your human memories, you just pushed them away," Lillian said but them she slumped to the ground, Jasper standing behind her. A loud roar escaped Emmett as he tackled Jasper, thinking that he had killed his sister.

"Emmett!" Lillian yelled as she seemed to awaken immediately. She saw her brother and the blonde vampire fighting and her eyes narrowed and turned black before she jumped up, her clothes disappearing as she soared through the air, her human form shifting into a large mountain lion. She crashed into Jasper, sending them both through the window. A scream behind them from Renesmee caused everyone else to jump into motion. One thought ran through Bella's head. What the hell was going on?

**Yes, this is not your average FF, but please give it a chance!(: **

**Any and all reviews welcome.**


End file.
